Le temps des cerises
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: OS, Song fic sur la chanson révolutionnaire éponyme, et sur la révolte de mai 1871.


_**Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises,  
Et gai rossignol, et merle moqueur  
Seront tous en fête  
**_

Mais les oiseaux ne chantaient plus dans le paysage désolé où il avançait. Personne, pas même un animal, ne chante au milieu des cadavres.

_**Les belles auront la folie en tête  
Et les amoureux du soleil au cœur  
**_

Mais les belles et les amoureux, où étaient-ils ?

_Ils ne sont plus que des corps sans vie.  
_

_**Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises  
Sifflera bien mieux le merle moqueur  
**_

Le merle n'avait plus rien de moqueur.

_Il ne chante plus depuis qu'on lui a tordu le cou._

_**Mais il est bien court, le temps des cerises  
Où l'on s'en va à deux cueillir en rêvant  
Des pendants d'oreilles...**_

Mais il était seul.

_Les rêves se sont transformés en cauchemar._

_**Cerises d'amour aux robes pareilles,  
Tombant sous la feuille en gouttes de sang..**_

Ce n'étaient plus des gouttes, mais un océan de sang à ses pieds.

_Quel genre d'amour peut bien engendrer ça ?_

Sans doute quelque chose comme l'amour de la patrie_._

_Mais la patrie se meurt en même temps que les fruits rouges qui pourrissent dans les rues._

_**Mais il est bien court, le temps des cerises,  
Pendants de corail qu'on cueille en rêvant  
**_

La seule chose que l'on remarquait à l'oreille des corps était l'impact de la balle qui avait traversé leur crâne.

_Il fut bien court le temps des cerises._

Il le regrettait, le temps des cerises.

_**Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises,  
Si vous avez peur des chagrins d'amour,  
Évitez les belles **_

D'habitude, c'était lui qui les infligeait aux autres, les chagrins d'amour.

Il ne faisait même plus attention.

Il n'avait pas peur.

_J'ai choisi la plus belle._

Il avait choisi Paris.

_**Moi qui ne crains pas les peines cruelles  
Je ne vivrai pas sans souffrir un jour...**_

Il ne les craignait pas car il ne subissait pas. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de dirigeants stupides qui ne comprenaient pas les peines du peuple.

_Mais désormais, je ne vivrai pas sans souffrir un jour._

Il y a des peines bien plus profondes et douloureuses que les blessures physiques.

_**Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises  
Vous aurez aussi des chagrins d'amour  
**_

Il était passé le temps des cerises.

_C'est bien pire qu'un chagrin d'amour._

_**J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises**_

Il l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours.

Le temps des rêves.

Le temps des convictions.

Le temps où on ne faisait qu'un face au reste de notre monde.

_Le temps de la Révolte._

_**C'est de ce temps-là que je garde au cœur  
Une plaie ouverte  
**_

Il avait l'impression que c'était sa propre poitrine qui avait été lacérée par les baïonnettes et les sabres révolutionnaires.

_**Et dame Fortune, en m'étant offerte  
Ne saurait jamais calmer ma douleur...**_

Pourquoi avaient-il du ainsi s'entre-déchirer ?

_Ne sommes-nous pas une même nation ?_

Paris face au reste de _leur _monde…

_**J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises  
Et le souvenir que je garde au cœur  
**_

Tandis qu'il marchait près des fusillés du Père Lachaise, Paris semblait bien vide et morte…

_N'était-elle pas mon cœur ?_

_Personne, pas même un animal, ne chante au milieu des corps._

Pourtant il chantait d'une voix basse et éraillée.

_On l'a tué le temps des cerises._

* * *

Il est fané le temps des cerises.

Les cerisiers ne fleurissent plus depuis longtemps.

Mais tandis qu'il s'assoit au milieu des cadavres.

_Le sang qui perle aux coins de sa bouche est comme un fruit mûr porté à ses lèvres._

* * *

**France-chan est plus tellement insouciant là...**

**Bon, explication historique (j'ai vu ça en cours d'histoire aujourd'hui, je me suis empressé de faire un OS dessus)**

**(Néanmoins n'ayant pas mon cahier à portée de main je vous prie de m'excuser si je fais 2-3 erreurs)  
**

**(oui j'aurais pu regarder sur Wiki mais j'y ai pas pensé)**

**En 1871 le dirigeant français a voulu stopper la guerre avec la Prusse et a donc décidé de désarmer Paris, ce que les parisiens n'ont plus ou moins pas acceptés. Ils ont donc fait une jolie révolte, on crée la Commune de Paris, bref, on s'est retrouvé avec des troupes versaillaises qui marchaient sur Paris.**

**Cette semaine a été appelée la semaine sanglante, du 21 au 28 mai 1871.**

**Les historiens supposent qu'environ 30 000 personnes ont été tuées pendant cette semaine.  
**

**Pour ce qui est du passage sur le Père Lachaise, c'est le nom du cimetière de Paris près duquel les derniers combats ont eu lieu et où les derniers révolutionnaires ont été fusillés.**

**La chanson est à la base une chanson d'amour sur un homme qui a perdu sa...fiancée je crois, qui a été tuée alors qu'elle était infirmière durant cette semaine sanglante.**

**Finalement c'est devenu un chant révolutionnaire.**

**Voili voilou pour l'explication, et il est 22h tout pile, ce qui fait que j'ai pas trop le temps de vraiment vérifier si tout est ok, au pire, s'il y a des erreurs, signalez-moi dans les reviews et j'arrangerai ça.**

**Ciao !  
**


End file.
